How Light Could Have Actually Ruled The World
by Keitorin.Phoenix
Summary: WARNING:CrackFicOOCnessOneShotR&RHow Light should have went about his business on ruling the world and how he could have delt with the stress of L trying to put him behind bars.


**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me, no matter how much I want to stroke L's toes.**

**AN: Please! When Reading this, Remember that this is a crack fic! No flames saying that this was stupid, too short, ect. It was a random idea that a couple of my friends and I came up with. And Please! Imagin Light as a little chibi boy, please? makes it so much more crak-y, lol. Light is OOC. Very.**

**The year is 2010.**

* * *

How Light Could Have Actually Ruled The World

His divine justice lasted for 7 years. And such a stupid mistake had ended it all. Maybe if Light had taken the time to a build proper place to live and forgot about seeking out the people who wanted him dead, maybe it would have been different. What if...

Light lived in a room. It was a moderate sized room. But what it was used for was not even moderatly normal. He had it constructed an underground room underneath the Yagami household. He decided safety was his best policy. Thier current god, sure as hell didn't parade the streets looking for non-believers. Light waited underground, like a sand predator waiting for prey to fall to it's doom...

It was about the size of a small apartment and had three rooms. One bedroom, one bath room, and one media room. He pretty much lived in the media room. It held all of his TVs, computers and radios, most of which were diffrent sizes. There was also a huge screen in the floor facing the ceiling and it was almost unbreakable. It could hold up to 400 pounds without even cracking (AN: No pun intended). The walls were 2 feet thick and made with pure titanium. I guess being a head police chief had it's perks.

Every once and a while Light would utter a long maniacal cackle. Crime was non-existant! His dream, his goal, completed! No one could hurt him, let alone kill him. Kira was God.

He would sit for many hours writing in his Death Note. Ryuk hanging over Light's shoulder, still clearly enjoying the everlasting flow of fresh apples that arrived daily. Light would stare at screens for hours. He kept writing.

He was becoming even more like his own nemesis, L. He would sleep only 3 hours a night and the rest of the day was devouted to 'divine' justice! He meals were small and mostly unhealthy.

Light was snapped back to the present time when a face appeared on two or three of his screens. He was a crooked man. Long untidy hair, large eyebags under his eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. Even though he was outside openly talking to the press, Light could see that he was not wearing any footwear.

"So this guy is still trying to guess who Kira is." Light's blank face changed into maliciouse grin. He stepped over to his "front door" (Of course he has a door! how would he get his groceries? Jeez!) and pressed the red button.

Like most Fanfics, animes, ect, Red Buttons are never good. Most produce a large bang, big enough to wipe out a country and millions of lives with it. Some Red Buttons gave the button-pusher amazing powers or allows them to control a super machine. Now, knowing that this is Light Yagami and he is hell bent on ruling the world from his little...er, office, think about the power that Red Button could posses!

Light smiled again, an even larger smile. If he couldn't have his way and have L gone, dead, he would fulffil his personal desire. Light pressed the button and stood in the middle of the screen. The screens on the walls and the screen on the floor lit up. Three. Two. One. All screens went blank except the screen on the floor.

L's face appeared on the screen.

"I have deduced that Yagami Light is Kira. I have no proof, and he can't kill me because he does not know my true name! I will forever be an obsticle. Never giving up until I have him behind bars. Or even dead. Dead would be good too. He is a criminal himself. He should commit suicide." calmly stated L. "He should be gone."

Light took a deep breath and his eyes began to water up. He started jumping on the screen.

"Damn you! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!! I hate yooouuu!" Cold tears of hatred began to roll down Light's face.

If Mr and Mrs Yagami heard him, they took no notice. Of course not! The walls were titanium, which means they were also sound proof.

Light continued to jump on L's face.

After about 5 minutes of jumping, Light stopped and took a seat on the chair just off the screen.

"Take that, bitch!"

After that time, no one had ever caught Light and he ruled the world as the world's God. Light lived to a ripe old age of 117. And since Light never found out L's name, L lived to be 110. Amazingly enough, they died on the same day. True Fate.

* * *

**AN: Yeah. Pure FanFic Crack. Buch of Randomness! You know you love it:P Horrible ending. will probably rewrite it.**

**I was gonna say that he walked around naked, but then I thought that Ryuk would either get pervy or uncomforable. Or ask questions. **

How Light Could Have Actually Ruled The World Without Wearing Any Clothes - Damn Straight++

-Keitorin


End file.
